The Spirit
'''The Spirit of the World Yet To Come '''is an unnamed deity and predictor of the future. Appearance The Spirit holds a very high resemblance to Luna, to the point which she is easily mistaken for her. She almost always wears a large, midnight blue cloak that covers most of her body, leaving her front hooves, face, and wings exposed. The bottom fazes out into a mist. Personality The Spirit is a very cold, prideful, and cynical being that hardly, if ever, shows much happiness towards anyone around her. She often speaks in cryptic tones, though later appearances shown her out of this tone, and more of just a cynical speech, and as a deity of the gods, she thinks very little of lower beings, seeing herself above all of them regardless of any form of royalty or social standing. This is shown in many of her appearances. She is very spiteful towards anyone who ignores her warnings, and is shown to hold a deep grudge towards some that she sees as wrong to her. The best example of this is with Discord, who she constantly shows her spite to as he connected Equus and Earth in the first place, and causing the magic power to be unbalanced on Earth. History My Little Universe: Season 7 She first appears on Earth after witnessing the numerous Mystical Creatures appearing on the realm, believing that she must talk to them all personally. However she could only contact a few of them (Steven Universe, Peridot, Amethyst, and Twilight Sparkle). She harshly scolds them, her believing it was their fault for the "cold nightmare" Windigo future that'll wipe out all life, for bringing all of the Crystal Gems back together again. When Twilight questions how this could be, the Spirit tells them the Hearth's Warming Fire of Friendship did nothing to them, and their actions will allow them to return. She reappears in To Change the Future PT1, within Steven's dream while he and Ruby were trapped in Chrysalis's castle, to berate Steven for not listening to her and (according to her) destroy the world. She at first refused to explain how this was, but eventually she felt that she had to, showing a vision of all the Crystal Gems getting killed all at once. She felt insulted when they still refused to believe her, and when she was questioned if she tried changing the future, she admits that it was not her place to do so. In the end, when seeing they won't listen, she simply left them. My Little Universe: Supernova With the Everstorm approaching Equus and Earth, she arrived in Canterlot alongside The Mistress, and Quetzalcoatl in order to inform them all about the approaching danger. She specifically told them of the impossibility of stopping it, and that Equestria will pay for trying to control everything in their lives by magic. She also tells the that Lion and Lars Barriga will temporarily "die" during the Everstorm, and advised them to either leave to Homeworld or find somewhere where the Gems' gemstones won't be damaged. My Little Universe II In Overruled!, The Spirit appeared alongside numerous other entities as prosecution to Discord and White Diamond's trial before Your Great Honor, scolding Discord specifically for "going his own way" and not staying in his world. When their friends tried going to her realm, she immediately confronted them, telling them they won't return Discord and White's power and demanding that they leave. After some consideration though, and allowed them to see Your Great Honor. After this encounter though, she arrived to Earth to try and find discord, believing the Portal Keys weren't supposed to work if he had no magic, only for her to run into Spinel the "Heart Fairy". Spinel brought the Spirit along to show her the magic of Earth; showing her Lion and Waterwalkers along the way, both of which did not convince her at all. However, she ran into Ronaldo Fryman at the Lighthouse, and after seeing his studies and conspiracies, actually seemed convinced that Earth was more familiar with such things. She left Earth and went back to her realm, leaving the Harmony Gems a message regarding Ronaldo as their new instructor, and how she'll discuss this with the others back home. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Misc. Species Category:Females